


Syberia After Dark

by FaustianDevil



Category: Syberia
Genre: Automaton Fucking, Automaton/Human Relationships, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: Kate and Oscar have a little private fun.





	Syberia After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets to write the first porn fic for OsKate it's gonna be me.  
> Written for a friend and later was convinced to post it on the deep web... well guess this is my legacy now.
> 
> Warning: Do yourself a favour and make sure you don’t read this around relatives and/or judgy friends, because this involves robot… oh pardon automaton fucking… and also human, but that’s less interesting.  
> Now that the overly long warning is out of the way, venture forward at your own risk… and enjoy… //thumbs up//
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it.

Soft candlelight illuminated their naked bodies, one of flesh and one made of metal. The automaton opened up the plate on his chest and the woman proceeded to run her long fingers slowly around the insides of his cogs and springs, stopping them, turning them back to hear his mechanical voice in response to her fumbling.

\- Does it hurt?  
\- This clanky osteo-arthritic rust-ridden body is a mechanical horror …

That wasn’t really the answer she wanted to hear and he noticed as well.

\- It’s in need of great maintenance, but it’ll do, Kate Walker.  
\- I’m sure we’ll make do, Oscar.

She kissed the tip of his nose and that seemed to mess with his speech programming more than her hands inside his chest. She didn’t leave him time to recover from the sudden kiss and went back to concentrate on his insides. She stopped one of the cogs in its motion, then letting it spin abruptly as she pulled her hand away from it, resulting in Oscar’s voice to let out another mechanical hiccup that can only be broadly described as a moan. She wanted to pull her hands away at the sudden noise, yet he pulled them back reassuring her it’s completely fine. Kate was still hesitant, the last thing she’d want is to be the one to take him apart again and their little play time was less than safe. The automaton on the other hand while often expressing his distain on how worn-out his new body was was more than sure in its endurance right now. He leaned closer and nuzzled her neck pressing his cold metal lips against her flesh that seemed to get a small giggle out of her.

\- Am I that good?

She teased as she decided to give in and forwarded a few cogwheels making Oscar jolt back up with another mechanical hiccup escaping him.

\- I-incredibly … Ka … te … W-Walk … er …

He hardly managed to muster out the words as she pushed him down on the bed and lied on top of him to continue messing around with his gears. Kate stopped one of the bigger wheels with her hand and slowly started to turn it with her fingers making one full turn, and as she pulled her fingers away from it that seemed to get the most ecstatic reaction out of the automaton yet, to the point that he decided to turn the tables around and was now the one on top of her. Why should he be the only one experiencing pleasure out of the two of them, of course it is no fair to her he thought. Kate still caught off guard just stared up at him as he ran his hand across her thighs, but as soon as she realized what he was up to a smile spread across her face as she pulled him close into another sudden kiss, only this time on his lips. She moaned into him as he ran his right hand up and down her thigh while keeping himself upward with the other. Oscar slowly moved his hand up to her crotch where he started stroking her lightly edging closer and slowly tracing his fingers around her opening, circling around her clitoris, running first one then two fingers up and down. In-between moaning his name Kate didn’t forget about her part either, returning her fingers to his wheelwork back to that cog that seemed to get the most reaction out of him slowly turning it backwards then forward then back again making him mess up her name as a mechanical moan escaped him as well. Oscar kept teasing her with his fingers around her clitoris then proceeded to move his fingers inside her, first only one, then sliding in another when her breathing became heavier and she forgot about herself again only gripping the edges of the inside of his chest. He moved his fingers inside her, feeling her around until he found her sweet spot making her moan his name even louder than before. He slid in another finger as her moans got more frequent and in the heat of the moment she also slid her hands back inside his chest and stopped a few smaller cogs in their works making him squirm under her touch. He pulled his finger out of her and went back to stimulating her clitoris placing two fingers on each side of it rubbing it up and down. As she was nearing her climax she stopped the motion of the cogs around his heart making his voice crack and his stimulating a bit messy, but all the more satisfying to her. They both finished around the same time ending with the others’ name clumsily escaping them. Kate while still panting pulled the automaton into a sloppy kiss, his metal lips on hers felt warmer than they did before and she pulled away looking up at him and smiling.

\- Even if your new body is in need of maintenance, I told you we’ll make do, my dear Oscar.


End file.
